Loving hate
by Flameswolf
Summary: Shira, a honor student for the arts, stumbles across the Host Club. She always seems so perky and happy, but inside she's hiding a secret. A secret that she would make her do anything to keep it hidden. But when the hosts get close to figuring it out, how far would she go to stop them? And whats this weird feeling she get's whenever she's around Hikaru? Eh, it must be indigestion.
1. Chapter 1

I let out a long sigh, I am lost. L.O.S.T. LOST! Stupid me being directionally challenged. I took a corner and continued my way down the perfect pink school. Why pink out of all the colors? At least I couldn't afford the yellow monstrosity they call the females uniform. Yeah, I can't afford it because I am not rich. That's right, I am an honor student, no I'm not a super genius, I can't even spel rite. The scholarship I got on was for the arts, acting, drawing, painting, I could also play the violin, but no other instrument.

I continued down the halls, and I swear the halls sparkled, it's like kids don't even go here! Everything is way too perfect. They must have a butt load of janitors here to keep a school this big this clean.

Anyway, back to my problems, my directionally challenged issue made me lost as lost can be, and now I plan on sucking up my pride and asking for directions. I walked up to a room called music room 3- 3 music rooms, really? Are those many rooms for music really needed? Talk about spoiling children, wait, this is a school for a bunch of rich brats; of course they'll spoil them.

I put my ear to the door and listened, wow, there are a bunch of girls screeching in there. Well, at least it's people.

I opened the door and light blinded me temporarily, then rose petals fell from who-knows-where. How cheesy. I looked around and saw boys with not enough clothes on, so basically their skin was being revealed, Oh yeah, it was also a jungle in here. How could I have missed that?

Wait-I thought this was a music room! How did they even get a whole freaking forest in a room?

A boy with blonde hair and purple eyes walked up to me, he was dressed like jungle royalty with a white robe thing and golden accessories.

"How may I help you, princess?" He asked over dramatically taking a rose from thin air.

"Well, I'm lost and some how ended up in a room full of male prostitutes. Care to explain why a brethren is in a school for rich snobs?"

And the blonde vanished and re-appeared in a corner of woe; mushrooms were growing in his little gloomy place. Suddenly a pair of redheaded twins appeared, amused looks on their faces, a little blonde cute elementary school kid and a black haired giant also showed up. Also a man with black hair and glasses, and a boy who looks a lot like a girl also followed suit.

"You made boss go to his corner in record time, what did you say?"

"Um, that this reminded me of a brethren."

The twins burst out into laughter and glasses held an amused look to his face. Is that really so funny? It's true!

Glasses spoke up, "This is a less intensified version of that. Handsome boys just talk to girls, nothing more. We call ourselves the Host Club."

I nodded, at least he made sense.

"MOMMY! DON'T SAY SUCH VILE THINGS!"

Mommy? God, I walked into crazy central here!

I cleared my throat and got the attention of the club. They all looked at me, man I hate being in the center of attention, especially when it's with a bunch of hot guys!

"Um, do you know where room A-11 is?"

One of the twins snickered, "It's on the other side of campus."

…

"Dammit! Stupid directional challenge-ness!" I swore kicking at the air.

The feminine looking one cocked his head and looked at me with his big brown eyes, they almost held sympathy in them, "You're directionally challenged?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly while I nodded. It's bad enough I am a poor kid in a rich kid school, I am constantly looked down upon and such, but them also knowing I am directionally challenged makes it worse.

"I'm sorry." He said. Man that kid sounds like a girl, "Anyway, I am Haruhi, this is Mori (giant), Honey (elementary school kid), Kyoya (glasses), Kaoru and Hikaru (twins), and Tamaki (emo-corner dude)."

I nodded, "Ok, I'm…"

"Shira. A honor role student here on an art scholarship." Kyoya finished. I looked at him with wide eyes. Has he been stalking me? Creep!

"Really? Another honor role student? Wow! Two in one year is really rare!" Honey exclaimed jumping up on Mori's shoulders. I blushed, that's so cute!

I shook my head, "Anyway, can you guys give me directions?"

"NO!" I spun around to see Tamaki with flowers and sparkles surrounding him. The hell? "IT IS HOST CLUB RULE TO MAKE EVERYGIRL HAPPY! AND SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO WE WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU AFTER HOST CLUB HOURS!"

Here that, _after _host club hours. Well, I would just get lost anyway, so I let out a sigh in defeat and agreed to his terms. He brightened up and everyone went back to their guests. I just decided to sit in the back next to Kyoya. I watched and was thoroughly disgusted at the twin's act of loving each other. I don't mind yaoi, but brothers? Come on! You share flesh and blood! It's really wrong.

"Shira, may I ask a question?" I looked over at Kyoya, who was still writing in his **cough** death note.

I nodded and he continued, "I do research on all guests and people at this school." I nodded again, so that's how he knew me! "But part of your file is deleted, can I know why?"

I froze, I forgot I did that. Man, I bet that looks suspicious! "It's nothing." I murmured looking back at the hosts. Why isn't Kyoya hosting anyway?

And someone is hitting on Haruhi, and it looks like Tamaki just died. I even hear his heart shatter, poor him.

"Well, you look highly suspicious with it." Kyoya said, bringing my attention back to him, his glasses flared blocking me from seeing his eyes. What a coward hiding behind his glasses like that.

I chuckled, "Does _mommy _hate not knowing things? Well I'm sorry, but you'll need to get used to it with me."

I remembered back to when Tamaki called him mommy, seemed like he didn't like it. I smirked as Kyoya glared at me, a murderous aura surrounded him and my smirk faltered. Kyoya is going to murder me, HELP!

I started to slowly back away then I jumped behind Mori and he gave me a confused stare, "Kyoya is going to kill me." I explained, Mori grunted in showing he understood. I let out a relieved sigh, I won't die today!

* * *

Soon the Host Club ended and Tamaki was eating commoners ramen as he sulked, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He reminded me of a five year old!

"What's so funny, Shi-chan?" Honey asked looking up at me holding his pink bunny to his chest. Kawaii!

"Just that Tamaki is acting like a five year old is all."

More tears fell down Tamaki's face, I guess he heard me!

"Come on boss! Help plan for our dance!"

I looked at Kaoru and cocked my head, "Dance? What dance?"

"Our Host Club Dance! You are going, right?"

I snorted, "Sorry, but me and dancing doesn't go well together! It will only cause a disaster, maybe even World War 3"

"How is that even possible?"

"You haven't seen me dance."

Honey jumped onto my back and squeezed me with strength no little kid should be able to possess, "But I want you to go, Shi-chan!"

"You don't even know me! Not to sound rude, but I also don't have a dress!" I exclaimed, "Now if you guys can show me where to go like you promised, I would really appreciate that."

Honey let go and tears pricked his eyes, now I feel super guilty! I quickly knelt down beside him and wiped his tears away and quickly pulled him into a hug, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I don't really have friends and people being nice to me without knowing me all of a sudden is just… I don't know how to respond to it." I explained hugging him.

The twins came up to me and wrapped their arms around my neck, "What do you mean by that?"

I flushed and pulled away, "N-n-nothing!" I stuttered backing away, "I got to go, bye!" I quickly ran down the hallways and got lost, again. Crap! They were going to show me where to go! Nuts, oh well, time for an adventure!

Shira ran out leaving the Host Club confused, so they looked for the only one with information, Kyoya.

"She lives in a not-so-good part of town. A lot of thieves and such, people there aren't really the nicest in the world."

The club nodded in understandment.

"Well, I would like to become her friend." Haruhi said, _it would be nice to be friends with another commoner at this school full of rich kids._

"Now anyway, why is Tamaki so upset over Kanako?

It was the next day of school, and I was lost again. This time it was out in

the courtyard, but it was a nice day so I didn't mind. I lay on the grass absorbing the warm sun. It felt so nice. The lush green grass tickled my skin and the cool breeze fluttered happily around me. I could just fall asleep.

"SHIRA!"

I shot up and spotted two mischievous twins running toward me. I let out a groan and was about to say something when they picked me up and started carrying me somewhere. I squirmed in their hands but the refused to release me.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!

Stalking, Creeping, Brotherly love, and now kidnapping!

Isn't that breaking, like, 5 laws or something?

Suddenly they stopped and threw me onto something soft. A couch. I looked around and saw Haruhi dancing with someone, and failing at that.

I looked around and saw Tamaki sulking while looking out the window, Mori was spinning Honey around, and Kyoya was typing on his computer. Why was I brought here?

"We are teaching you how to dance!" The twins explained in sync, "So you can come to the ball!"

I stood up and brushed myself off, "No thanks," I stated.

I was about to walk away but someone grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the floor and started to spin me around, "Sorry, we aren't taking no for an answer."

I rolled my eyes at the twin and stared at him, "I know you are just using this as an excuse to get close to me." I said with a smirk

The twin smirked back, "Ah, Kaoru! She figured us out!" He played along. I rolled my eyes again but let him lead me. I actually wasn't that bad, unlike Haruhi who just fell on top of his partner.

I smirked, "Keep it in you pants, Haruhi!"

Haruhi blushed a furious red and Tamaki started to go crazy denying Haruhi would ever do that, I just laughed and the twins laughed along with me.

I turned back to my dancing partner, "So, Hikaru. How am I suppose to go to the dance without owning a dress?"

"We'll go to the mall!"

"No money!" I said holding up an empty wallet.

His twin came up behind him and smirked, "We'll buy it,"

"But that means"

"You'll need to pay us back."

How do they do that? "And just how will I pay you back?"

"You'll have to dance with us at the ball."

"And you'll have to request us everyday at the host club."

I thought about it for a moment, before I shrugged, "Sure."

Then I was caught in a big hug. Can't…breath. Finally they released me and Hikaru continued to show me how to dance. I wasn't bad! I mean, at least I didn't trip and fall on my partner. That would have been bad.

I looked up at the clock and my eyes widened slightly, oh crap, I'm late. Like, really, really late!

I pulled myself away from Hikaru, "Sorry, I need to go!" I said running to the door, nearly running over a guy delivering tea sets in the process. I mumbled an apology and continued my sprint home. Oh please don't let me get lost this time!


	2. Stuck

**Thanks you rbeanl1, The Shadow Neko, Innocentangel5500, BlackHamster96, Akira Darkness for following! And Innocentangel5500, BlackHamster96, The Shadow Neko for favoriting me! I really love you guys!**

Today was normal-ish. In class Hikaru and Kaoru kept talking to me about the mall, and apparently the rest of the club was coming with us. Yay.

The other girls started to look down on me even more though. They would glare at me or "whisper" mean things about me. Probably because I was a commoner and now friends with the most popular boys in school. What can I say though? People just love me.

Scratch that, a lot of people hate me, but I am lovable! Ok, not lovable, but I'm friendly. And that's all that matters. Psh, that was cheesy.

The last class of the day just ended, they canceled Hosting hours today to take me to the mall. Guess how that went over with the guests?

I walked down and met up with the rest of the Host Club. They all changed out of their uniforms and were in casual clothing, but their choice of clothing was odd. They were so rich; they couldn't afford better that those? Whatever, I'm not here to judge.

"Shi-chan! Are you ready to go shopping?" Honey asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah," I replied smiling, "How are we getting to the mall?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, again. Seriously, just get glasses that fit you better! It's not that hard! "We are going in my limo."

I smiled energetically, "A limo? Cool!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me oddly, "You've never been in a limo before?"

I shook my head 'no,' "Not rich, remember."

Tamaki engulfed me in a bear hug, "My poor daughter being deprived of such luxuries!"

I pushed him off and crossed my arms over my chest, "Just cause I never been in a limo doesn't mean I lived a bad life." _I lived a bad life because of other reasons. _

The long, black limo pulled up. It was polished and the driver opened the door for us to enter. Wow, this is so cool! I looked at it with a toothy grin on my face before entering the car. I sat on the purple soft, silk seats before eyeing the little sparkling cider that was tucked away in ice like wine bottles are.

"Wow Shi-chan. You're even more energetic than Haruhi when she first came into a limo!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's just really awesome!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sat beside me, watching my reactions to everything, "You're like a kid." Hikaru stated.

I looked up at him with my lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Kaoru, you're brothers being mean to me."

Kaoru snickered and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Do you need some comforting then?"

I tensed at the contact, Hikaru noticed and smirked, cupping my face in his as he locked his legs with mine, "I am so sorry, I should make it up to you."

By this time my face was burning, and most likely fifty shades of red, therefore, I did the only thing I could think of, "Daddy! I'm being harassed!"

Tamaki sprung into action, hitting both twins square on the head and stealing me away, plopping me in the seat next to his, "Leave my daughter alone!"

The twins crossed their arms over their chest and glared at me while I stuck my tongue back out at them. Haha, suckers.

The limo came to a stop, and I looked out the window to see a very high-class mall. Wow, talk about rich.

The driver opened our doors letting us out of the car.

I stepped out into the crisp air, smiling widely to myself. The rest of the hosts piled out of the car, attracting flirtatious stares from the surrounding girls. It made me laugh, they don't even stand a chance! I mean, I don't either, but at least they don't ignore me like they are doing to them. We walked together into the mall and found a table at the food court. Food first, shop later.

"Shira, what are you getting to eat?" Hikaru asked me, his face getting dangerously close to mine. I bought up my hand and flicked his nose, making him jump back, away from my personal bubble. "I don't have money, I'll eat whatever you pay for me."

Hikaru smirked, "Ok! To chick-fil-a!" But that's a commoners restaurant- scratch that. Chick-fil-a is good for anyone. Hikaru and Kaoru ordered their meals, and I waited for them to order mine, they didn't.

"Um, guys? Starving girl here. Needs food." I stated

Kaoru smirked, "Well then,"

"I guess you'll"

"Just eat from our meals" the evil twins finished together.

I knew there was going to be a catch. I sighed in defeat and followed them back to the table where everyone else was waiting.

"I'm going to the pet store!" Tamaki shouted, slurping up his smoothie.

Me and Mori are going to the candy shop!" Honey added

"I want to go to the bookstore," Haruhi stated, taking a bite of the "fancy tuna" Tamaki bought her.

"I'll accompany you, Haruhi," Kyoya told her, still typing away on his computer. Really, he makes it seems there is some sort of secret to the universe on that thing.

Maybe there is.

"Well, Shira's coming dress shopping with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated.

"Yay…" I mumbled taking some of Kaoru's chicken nuggets, "That's all I need. Two perverts seeing me in dresses."

"WHAT!?" Tamaki screamed, standing up quickly slightly shocking us all, "NO SHADY TWIN IS SEEING MY DAUGHTER IN DRESSES! Maybe I should go too, to make sure nothing bad happens."

He went from defensive to perverted in less than a second. Wow.

"Tamaki's a pervert~ Tamaki's a pervert~" The twins sang, humiliating their poor boss.

What have a gotten myself into? The twin stood and grabbed me by the arms, dragging me down the aisles of the mall before we stopped in front of a store. "This looks good!" Hikaru chirped, pulling me in.

We looked at a bunch of dresses. One dress was long and red, with a slit coming up my right leg, it had a V-neck and the sleeves were thin, sitting carelessly on my shoulders. When I came out of the dressing room, both twins stared at me with a dusting of pink scattered across their cheeks, Hikaru more so that Kaoru. I smirked, "Am I sexy or what?" I said doing a fake modeling pose.

"Sexy." Hikaru answered

"Very sexy," Koaru added.

I went back in and changed into dress number 2. It was an ocean blue that hugged my top, then went out at the body in layers, hanging at my sides. Crystals adorned the top, coming from my right shoulder to the left of my stomach. The dress gradually got darker as it went down.

Kaoru, "Wow, you can pull off anything!"

Hikaru got up and walked up to me and started dancing, I was tripping over the hems of the dress, "Hahaha, seems like you need to get used to dancing in a dress, hm?"

"…jerk."

The last dress was shorter. It only came to above my knee, it was all black with little sparkles making it look like the night sky. The belt was a silver cloth and it was strapless. I walked out to hear catcalls, "Jerks" Thus, I walked back into the changing room. We gave the dresses to the cashier to hold onto as we exited that dress store and made our way to another.

"You know, I would like to see you two try on a few dresses." I stated walking in between the twins. They looked at each other than down at me.

"We'll do it for a price."

I looked up at them confused, Hikaru smirked, "A kiss,"

Kaoru then smirked, "For each of us."

I pouted, "No fair, you know I would never do that in a million years!"

"What's wrong with us?"

"Everything."

Hikaru shoved his hands in his pockets and mumbled something under his breath, leaving me giggling at his childish ways. He can be so cute!_ woah, where did that come from? Hm, stupid hormones. I pushed down my giggly girly side and started walking alongside the twins again.

"There are two more dress stores. One is upstairs, while the other is down here." Kaoru stated, looking at the mall map.

Hikaru nodded, "Shira and I can go upstairs and see what that store is, you go to the one down here and see if it has any good dresses."

Kaoru agreed and took off, while Hikaru and I went into the elevator. The elevator moved upward before it came to a jerked stop, and the lights flickered.

"Did the elevator just break?"

"Yep."

…Shit.

**Please Favorite/follow or Review! Especially review! I love feedback!**


	3. Elevator problems

**Here it is! Please review!**

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

Kicking the door won't help you Hikaru," I stated lamely, sitting with my back to the wall of the elevator. Hikaru huffed and crossed his arms, spinning around to face me, "What else can I do?"

"Wait for help to came, duh."

Hikaru pouted and sat next to me, tapping his hands on the cool elevator floor. An awkward silence ensued. I let out a large sigh, "so…"

Hikaru turned to face me, "Tell me more about yourself." He Said (commanded).

I was a little shocked, but then I gave him a soft smile, "Ok let's see… I was born here in Japan and I live with my father," my smile vanished for less then a second before I replaced it with a fake one, "I was always gifted with the arts and such, that's how I got into Ouran. And… hm. Not much else."

Hikaru groaned as he leaned back and rested his head on my lap. I small blush appeared on my cheeks as I looked away. My stomach clenched and felt as if butterflies were having an all out war in it. It felt weird, could it be indigestion?

"Come on!" He pried, "What happened to your mom? Or why did you even start drawing? Why did you frown when you mentioned you're dad? Entertain me!"

I looked down at him, _entertain me, _he didn't even care about _me, _he just wanted a story.

How selfish.

"My mom was murdered when I was younger. 5-ish. I started to draw because I felt like it. The last question is personal." I stated in a monotonous voice.

Hikaru sat up and looked at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I snorted, "Of course you didn't because I didn't tell you." I crossed my arms over my chest and sulked down, he put me in a rotten mood. I hate selfish people.

Hikaru picked up on my mood and looked at me closely, his face only inches from mine, oh great, here comes the indigestion!

"What's eating at you?" He questioned.

I pushed him back and stood up, "You wouldn't know, would you? You're too damn stubborn!"

He abruptly stood up too, scowling, "What's it got to do with me?! I only asked simple questions! I did nothing wrong!"

I backed down, maybe- ok I most probably was being over sensitive, I admit. But it's just, I don't know! My stupid pride was getting in the way, and he hit a soft spot with my mom, "Ok, whatever! Just don't.." I was at a lost for words, don't what?

"Don't what? Don't ask about you? Don't me nice! Be like all the other jerks in you're bad neighborhood? Like them better?"

"No-!"

"Then why are you mad at me! God! You're just as bad as they are!"

"How would you know about them!"

Hikaru scoffed, "Movies. The guys who go around selling drugs and mugging people."

My eyes widened as anger overtook me, "You think I sell drugs?! And mug people!?"

Hikaru growled, crossing his arms, "Probably. You live with those creeps anyways. For all I know you are just trying to get close to me to get my money like any good slut."

I gasped, tears pricking the corner of my eyes, "Fine then," I stated, "As soon as we leave the elevator, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. The _rich kids _always get's what they want, anyways. Right?"

"Fine!" Hikaru snapped, "I didn't wanted to befriend you anyways. It was all Kaoru."

"At least one twin is nice." We fell into a silence after that, sitting at the opposite sides of the elevator. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks, I learned how to cry completely silent from my dad… that doesn't matter. All I'm glad is that I know how to d it so Hikaru wouldn't see me in such a week state, crying. Thinking of dad reminds me… I checked my watch to see it quarter past 5, "Dammit." I whispered. Hikaru looked over at me from his angry grumbling.

"What?"

"Nothing," I snapped, "Nothing _you _would care about, anyway."

"Fine, I don't care," He replied. He was about to turn back around when he saw a teardrop fall onto the floor, "Are you crying?"

"No," I said, holding back a sob. It is really hard to talk while trying not to cry.

I heard rustling of clothes behind me, then a hand landed on my shoulder, trying to turn me around. I smacked his hand away, "Leave me alone. You wouldn't want to get too close to a _drug dealer,_ it would be dangerous. Or, I may be trying to fool you so I could _mug _you later on. Maybe, I want you to pity me so I could get your money like the _slut _I am." I growled at him, burying my head deeper into my knees. You could say I am really good at holding a grudge.

What Hikaru did next though, it really surprised me. He grabbed me and pulled me up and onto the ground, pinning me in a position where his hands held down my arms and straddling my hips. I blushed a hundred shades of red, thankful I was crying so it looked like I was just flushed. And I got indigestion again; I should go to the doctors about that.

Hikaru leaned over me, a scowl spread across his face, "Shut up!" I commanded, "I get it, I screwed up calling you that stuff. But I was pissed because you suddenly snapped at me! What the hell was that about!" His ace softened and he moved his hand to cup my cheek, "Really, what happened?"

I looked up at him with big eyes. He's reaching out to me, I should forgive him. After all, I did start it. "It's fine Hikaru. It's just, my mom is a sensitive subject and I get a little bitchy when I talk about her."

Hikaru nodded, "It's fine. Is that all?"

I could tell him- no. That is going o be kept a secret. A secret I will never burden on anyone else.

"That's all," I lied, smiling slightly, "…now will you get off of me?"

Hikaru smirked, getting real close to me face (again) and wiping a tear from my eye, "No. I like this position."

I struggled underneath him, "No fair!" I yelled.

He pulled back laughing, giving me the opportunity to push him farther back, making him fall off of me onto the floor.

"Jerk," I huffed teasingly. He smiled back up at me.

I'm glad we fixed our little fight. I looked back down at my watch. 6. So it took 40 minutes to get over our fight, and I am really, really late. Hikaru notices my distraught expression.

"Something wrong, again?" He asked

I shot him a toothy grin, "No, just late." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

At that moment the elevator jolted upward, then it stopped again and the doors opened, revealing the Hosts and police. Hikaru ran out first, tackling his brother into a hug, I ran out, but Mori stopped me, grabbing my arm with a questioning look on his face.

I smiled at him, and then pulled away, "I am really, really late. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

The hosts looked at me, then at Hikaru.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru shrugged, standing up and brushing off invisible dust off of his shirt, "I don't know. She was talking about being late in the elevator. She acted kind of suspicious too. I saw through all her lies, it seems to be revolved around her dad or something."

Kyoya nodded, pushing up his glasses, "Half of her record is deleted."

The hosts took in that information, before Tamaki grinned, sparkles surrounding him in the strange Tamaki magic, "Our goal is to make every girl happy! And if Shira isn't happy, than it's our job to find out what it is, and fix it!"

Haruhi sighed, "So we are butting into her business which she obviously doesn't want us to know about?"

Tamaki smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Exactly!"

Haruhi slouched forward, "This is going to end badly."

**Ok! Here is chapter 3! I know I am updating quickly, and now it is going to go on an every week updating basis. I just wanted to get the first few chapters out.**

**Ok! So what is her secret? Does it involve her mom? And what dress should the twins buy for Shira? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Ballrooms and cat-fights

**Hey guys~ So exams, I won't be able to post for a long while T.T**

**Also reviews! I update the story that get's the most reviews quickest, because that's the story I know most people read. So if you want me to update quickly you need to review. GOT IT?**

**So REVIEW~**

I ran through the dark streets of my neighborhood, staying away from big white vans and men giving away free candy- ok, not exactly. I did take candy from that one man… but I didn't get in the car with him!

Ahem, anyway, I turned a sharp left and ran up the stairs of my patio, two at a time. I stopped right before the door, taking in a deep breath. Quietly opening the door, I snuck inside to see my dad standing arms crossed in front of me.

Shit.

He lunged forward and wrapped me in his arms. I grunted under his weight and tried to wiggle loose, only to have his embrace tighten, "Do you know how worried I was? It's not safe being out in this neighborhood this late at night!"

I finally broke free of his grip, and emotionless mask covering my face as I stared at him with dull eyes, "It's never safe." I responded brushing past him into the kitchen to make myself some supper.

He followed me and I internally groaned, just leave me alone!

"You know what I mean Shira! It's especially dangerous now! That's why I made curfew."

I refused to look back at him as I rummaged through the fridge: apples, bananas, chicken, milk, some dead rat, ah! Here it is. Soup! I took the soup out and sat stood resting on the countertop, sipping away at the soup. It was chicken noodle.

"Shira!"

Oh yeah, 'dad' is talking to me, "Look, I know you don't care, so stop acting like you do."

I heard him march up to me and spin me around, making me look at him straight in the eyes. Tears pricked the corners, and a few fell down in scarred cheeks, "Please," his voice was barely above a whisper, "I love you… you're my daughter. At least come back on time, to be safe."

I let out an annoyed sigh before I ripped myself away from him, "Fine.," I spat, "But not because of you." I heard him let out a relieved sigh as I marched to my room, dropping down on the bed.

I know he's trying, but I still can't forgive him. Sometimes I want to, but since mom can't be here to be mad at him, I will. (Bet you weren't expecting a nice dad!)

**Time skip~~~~~~**

I let out a sigh as I was sprawled across the couch of the amazing music room 3. Everyone was preparing for the ball, leaving me bored. In fact, as bored as a rock in the ocean. All alone, fish ignoring it. Yeah, I'm the rock, and the host club members are the fish, ignoring me, the rock.

"Rock."

Kyoya stopped what he was doing and turned to me, one of his perfectly slim eyebrows raised in question, "What was that, Shira?"

I turned to face him, my hand coming up to point at his face, "I was making rock noises, now you're suppose to be ignoring me, fishy!"

"You know, I'm sorry I asked," thus, he went back to putting up decorations. Wow, decorations, a buffet, and polished floor in a massive ballroom. Which will be filled with a bunch of rich, bratty girls. I facepalmed, why did I agree to this? Ah yes, for free food.

I stood up and made my way over to the food, my eyes widening at the sight. So much foooooood!

"Don't even think about it." I shrieked and spun around to see Kyoya, still putting up the decorations- not facing me.

"How did you know? Do you have eyes in hell or something?!"

"Yes," "he does," The twins said coming up to fling their arms over my shoulders. They were decked out in black pants and a white collared shirt, which was covered in plaid vests. Cute. "Now get out."

I looked up surprised then smiled, "Cool! Does that mean I don't have to come?"

"No," Hikaru drawled, "It means you have to leave now and come back later so you don't ruin the surprise!"

I pouted. I was even already in my black dress, yeah, they got the black one for me. But now I have to walk around in this thing OUTSIDE where people can see me!

But, fine. They want me gone I'll be gone. I briefly turned on my heels and made my way out the door. I tried swinging the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Oh god! We're trapped! I kept on pushing on the door, before I started kicking it. I DON'T WANNA BE TRAPPED WITH THESE IMBECILES!

"You're supposed to pull, not push."

I turned and scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "hehe, I knew that." I pulled it open and stepped out, excepting a platform of some type, but it ended up being stairs, which I promptly fell down.

Stairs, they are my nemesis.

I brushed the dust off and made my way with the little bit of dignity I had left. Aw, what BS, I never had dignity!

**Time Skip again~**

The ball was starting now, and I was running late! Guess why… that's right! I was lost. Where? I don't know, that's why it's called being LOST. Damn idiots.

So I was running down the street and a large school came into view, huh. It was Large and almost looked church like, or like a castle out of a little girl's dream.

Pretty.

I walked up to the entrance and noticed three girls come into view, maybe they can help.

"Hello~!" I called out waving at them, they turned to face me and a smile graced the taller girls lips. She had brown shirt hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Why hello maiden, I haven't seen you around here before," she said, cupping my chin in her hand. I smiled at her, giggling slightly.

"Of course not! I don't go here! I go to Ouran Academy! I got lost and needed directions!"

She looked down at me confused, "It's a block over and to the right, but why do you need to go out there so late?"

I shrugged, "There's this stupid 'Host Club Ball' thing I got dragged into."

The brown haired girl nodded thoughtfully, "It's awful that this 'host club' is forcing a maiden to go to a ball in a skimpy dress!"

I chuckled, "That's not the worst part!-and its not that skimpy- but they sell out their love to girls! Like prostitutes!"

All three girls were taken back from the statement, in over dramatic Tamaki poses of shock.

"W-why do you go to such an awful school!"

"I got accepted. So that's that… Anyway, I got to go~~~ See you around…?"

The brown haired girl nodded, "Benio. And yes, I will see you soon!"

I waved, running off to the direction she pointed out, "K! Bye Benio-san!" I turned and followed her directions. What a nice lady.

I finally made it to the Host Ball, and the introduction was already over. I snuck in the back and made my way to the buffet table, determined to get the free food, when… oh, nothing interesting's happening. Cool.

I made a small plate filled with donuts, tea, cookies, cake and more cake. Yum.

I plopped down in the back of the room watching all the girls swoon over the boys. Really? Seven boys for all these girls? Psh, these people have no life to come to this thing.

"So, you finally made it?"

I looked up to see the Hitachiin twins look down at me, I gave them a toothy smile revealing my chocolate cake I was eating, "Yesh, I jush gawt losht coming back har."

"What was that?"

I swallowed my food, "I just got lost. No big deal."

Hikaru nodded and took my hand yanking me up, also causing me to drop the food on the floor.

"MY FOOD!" I cried, but my cry went on deaf ears as Hikaru dragged me to the dance floor, bringing me close to him and his toned abs. Yeah, I noticed.

"Dance with me princess." He sang, spinning me in the dance moves he taught me. We danced and spun for a while, neither saying anything to each other. Really, my mind started to wander. Like that other school where I met Benio… Lobelia Academy, was it? That was actually my first school of choice; it had a great arts program. And yeah, yeah, 'there aren't any hot guys there!' Well, hot guys are a distraction. Like the Host Club! Sure, I love them, but because I have to go sit through the stupid club after school each day, I have to stay up pretty late to do homework. And Lobelia Academy has dorms, so I could just sleep over there instead of going home each night. But, it can't be changed so I just won't dwell on it.

Ah yes! That's what I couldn't remember, "Hikaru," I said, getting his attention, "Next week I may not be able to make it to all of the club hours."

"What?" He whined, "Why?"

"I have an art show in the school, so I have to go to that first, and the concert, I'm playing the violin."

"Cool-"

"No, you can't come." I deadpanned, staring at him.

He pouted and pulled me closer, making me slightly blush, "Why?"

I pulled away and stared at him, arms crossed, " 'Cause I said so. Now, your brother has been calling for you for the past ten minutes. Lost in dream land, are we?"

Hikaru straightened up at that and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "hehe, yeah… bye!"

Man, what diabolical little plan did they come up with! Without me, even! The nerve of those people. But now with them off scheming, what will I do?

I started to walk back to the buffet, again, to get more food since Hikaru made me drop mine. I walked over and grabbed a plate… which was promptly slapped out of my hand.

The world really must want me to starve today. I looked up to see a little gang of girls, trying to look intimidating, I snickered.

"Stay away from the hosts!" The lead bitch told me sternly.

"Why mummy!" I fake cried, "They are only friends! and prostitutes, but let's not go into the details..."

"We are warning you. Stay Back!"

I sighed, "Or else what? You're going to nag me to death? Maybe even invite me over to a slumber party, or pillow fight to the death? Ooh, I'm scared." I laughed at myself, that would sooo happen.

Then the girl shoved me back a little. Getting physical now, are we? "You are a poor good-for-nothing piece of crap while I'm rich and important. No one would notice of you suddenly vanished."

"Except the host club," I added, "Since they took me out shopping 'cause I'm their friend. Oh wait- you wouldn't know what that feels like, since you still need to pay to see them, right?" I scoffed at her, and then laughed at the face she made. By now all the other girls in ear-shot were listening, some giggled along with me, others were deeply offended.

Man, I'm so good at making enemies!

Suddenly a resounding slap was heard throughout the ballroom, and the girl's face was flushed with anger, while my cheek was red from the slap. And Man! That girl can slap! She must have practiced a lot! Honestly, I wanted to ball up and cry, her words hurt, the f*cking slap hurt, but I refuse to cry. In fact, I haven't cried in three years (besides the elevator incident, but who remembers that? Not me!)

I laughed, "Wow! You must have real noodle arms to make a weak-ass slap like that! Keep practicing! Someday you will be able to bitch-slap like a real woman!" With that said, I left the ballroom smiling like an idiot, everyone staring, but as soon as I stepped outside my smile vanished and turned into a pitiful frown. I walked down the dark staircases, the night air biting at my arms, and the moon making an eerie glow to the land.

"I thought you promised to stay for the ball."

I looked up to see Hikaru staring down at me from atop the steps, a frown covering his face.

I tried smiling up at him, " 'Ello! You see, I was crowded and bored and i couldn't find any form of amusement that didn't involve blowing something up... so i came out here!"

Hikaru stepped down the stairs and lightly touched my cheek, "Who slapped you?" There was no regular teasing or playful hints in his voice. Just concern and anger. Aw, he's worried about me!

"Well, a fish came out and got mad at the rock, so it decided to throw it out like trash."

Hikaru looked at me, confusion written all over his face, "Wha-?"

"Nothing~" I sang skipping into the courtyard, he chased behind me.

I saw him running to catch up, annoyance on his face, I let out a giggle and a 'weee!' as I fell back on the grass, arms spread out to my sides.

Hikaru's face suddenly blocked the moon from my view, I poked his nose.

"Stop being stupid and tell me who hurt you."

And from the expression he wore, I actually almost told him.

Almost.

I smiled at him and sat up, patting his hair, "No one. Now there are a lot of woman waiting for their boy-toy! Get in there and entertain!"

He smirked at me and grabbed my wrist to drag me in their with him, but I broke free, "No, no, no." I said putting my hands on my hips, "I have curfew. But goodnight Mr. Boy-Toy, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Without waiting for his response, I skipped away, humming softly to 'London's Bridge Is Falling Down.'


	5. Revealing secrets

**Here's the next update! I love you all!**

I rubbed my cheek on my walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was still so sore, and I was tired. My dad kept me up all night, not purposefully, of course, I was eavesdropping on his, ahem, 'meeting.' What meeting? A meeting with his… acquaintance.

"Hello Shira,"

I froze. Had my dad's 'acquaintance' really spend the night here? I turned and smiled up at the crude man, resisting every urge to just beat the crab out of him.

"Hi," I answered back quickly.

The scarred man looked at me, his dull green eyes boring into my own, a wild smirk playing at his lips, "I pulled your dad back into the drug business, you know how?"

I snarled at him. He smirked wider at my reaction.

"I threatened to kill you. So now he's running drugs again. Perfect? I agree so. But he's going to be gone a while, and I was asked to take care of you. Hehe,"

Pervert. I dashed out the door, ignoring his laughter and catcalls. Pervert- now pardon my French- fucking, fucker, fucker fucking pervert.

Ah, that feels better.

Ok, gigs up. That street rat revealed that my dad was in the drug business, but keeps on getting pulled back in whenever he tries to quit. That's why I'm so pissed at him, if he just got the balls to take us and move somewhere else, he can get out of the business, get a good paying job, and we can continue on with our lives without all the death threats and such.

But no.

He's to big of a coward, now not only does he put his life in danger, but mine too, and we learned the hard way, they aren't only bluffs, but sometimes, the threats come true. I shook off that thought, and continued running to school. You know, when my dad goes off on the drug trades, I get stuck with bitches like that rat. I guess I'm not going home tonight.

I came up to the entrance of the school, panting from all the running. I started to enter when I was tackled to the ground. First instinct, scream and punch.

""sh-Shi-chan! It's just me!"

I looked up to see a flustered Honey. Woops.

"Hey Honey!" I beamed at him, "Sorry, thought you were something else."

Mori looked down at me, an eyebrow raised, "_something _else?"

I nodded, "Like a vampire! You never know when one of those thing'll attack!"

Cue the skeptical look and dramatic gasp.

"Those things are real?" Honey asked, wide eyed. Aw, he looks like bambi!

"Yep. Be careful, they feed off of fear."

"AHH! MORI SAVE ME! I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN BY A VAMPIRE!"

I giggled as Honey cling onto his cousin like a sloth on a tree. Ok, that sort of made sense, let's look at it another way. Like bees on honey. Yes, much better.

I chuckled some more and walked into the building, preparing myself for yet another long day of sleeping in math class, doodling in English, and daydreaming in all the other classes.

**Time skip**

I walked to the art room, finishing up my drawing for the art show. The drawing I did was of the London Bridge burning down to the ground. Like the song I was singing, in fact, that's what inspired me. It was always my favorite nursery rhyme.

I looked at it. The sky was stormy; rain pelted the ground and all around. A small mist rose from the Victorian era London ground. Small building rose on either side of the river, and slightly to the left of the middle, stood the bridge. Fire rose in the sky, rising from the bridge and flared all around. The flames shooting up, engulfing the air and bridge. Pieces fell into the water, making little splashes and people screamed on either side.

It was good, still missing minor details though.

"Wow, how depressing," I spun around to see Hikaru and-wait, where's Kaoru?

"Uh, hey," I said, turning back to the painting, "And it's suppose to be depressing. It's of a tragedy that happened in London!"

Hikaru walked up by my side, observing the painting. He acted like an art critic, rubbing the beard that wasn't there acting all deep in thought and stuff.

"It's good," He finalized. Well no duh dipwit. I was the one who made it! Of course it's good! I scoffed and dipped my brush in the paint, stroking in on the canvas.

"Thanks," I chirped, swirling my brush around, "But aren't you suppose to be at the club?"

Hikaru pouted that cute little pout of his-what? No, he pouted that _annoying little_ pout of his before crossing his arms over his chest. "Wanna get rid of me that bad?"

"Maybe," I teased, making another stroke to the painting. Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist, making me blush instantly, he smirked, maybe he noticed my cheeks radiating off heat, or the redness, or how my hand began to shake.

He got real close to my cheek, his breath caressing my skin and tickling my ears, the way his lips pressed against my skin didn't exactly help either.

I shivered at the touch, feeling his lips pull into a smirk, ok, freak out time. "HIKARU! STOP I NEED TO PAINT!" I spun around and splattered my paintbrush all over his face. He jumped back, spitting out paint that had gotten into his mouth. Heh, looks like he got a mustache now. Wait, I also need to ask that question.

"Can I spend-wait, I'll ask Haruhi. He's a much better choice." I pounded my fist into my hand, making my decision. No way am I going to ask to stay with the twins of all people.

"No, what were you going to ask me?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"  
"I'll give you a cupcake"

"I was going to ask to stay at your house while my dad's out of town but then I remembered who you were, and now I am going to ask Haruhi. Cupcake. Mine. Now." I held my hands out in a 'gimme' motion. First, Hikaru looked offended, then mischievous.

I have a feeling I'm not going to be getting that cupcake.

**With Tamaki**

"Ok!" Tamaki announced to the Host Club, "I have devised a plan to get Shira to open up to us so we can help her!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Haruhi mumbled, slumping back into her chair. These plans of Tamaki are never good, and never actually work. So... let's just say she wasn't the most enthusiastic when she heard Tamaki announce that they were going to go follow Shira home one day, spy on her and see what she likes and does at home, then make up a dinner or something that they would be 'certain' she would like.

But the worst part is that all these rich snobs are going to enter a rather poor part of town.

Yep, they're getting mugged. Oh wait, they have Honey, they'll be just fine...

maybe.

**Here it is? So, Shira's dad is in the drug trading business. Uh oh. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also, I made a poll to see what type of story I should make next, check it out!**

**Review Replies:**

**TC603: ****The answers are getting revealed. DUn dun duuun!**

**Guest:**** Aw, thanks! Your making me blush**

**redneckswagger:**** Daw- wait, master? Oh no, not again!**

**Guest:**** Will do!**

**LovinaxTonio95:**** Right? I just love that song. And thanks! I try hard on this story!**

**The Shadow Neko:**** I will update as much as possible! :)**


End file.
